


Together Alone

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean's date bails on him, he decides on not wasting the movie tickets that he has already bought. When the only other person in the movie theater is a very handsome guy by the name of Castiel Novak, Dean all of the sudden feels a lot less horrible about his date ditching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Alone

_‘This isn’t awkward. Not awkward at all. You’re just making the best of a bad situation, nothing to be ashamed of… It’s not like anyone knows.’_

Dean repeated that mantra in his head like a prayer as he hesitantly walked past the many rows of chairs. He paused somewhere in the middle, picking a seat at the center of the dim theater. If nothing else, he had a great view here.

He sighed as he sat down, noticing that for now he was the only person in the room, which was only adding to the awkwardness.

Despite it all, Dean refused to let his current situation make him feel uncomfortable. It wasn’t  _his fault_  that his date hadn’t showed up. It wasn’t his fault either that he’d already bought the tickets, and there was definitely no shame in rather watching a good movie than sitting at home and being depressed about someone standing you up.

The lights were turned off completely, and a commercial started playing on the screen. Awesome. It was just him in a big empty room, emphasizing the fact that his date had bailed on him. Dean couldn’t recall ever booking this one way ticket to  _Awkward Ville_ , but here he was. He fumbled with his hands, regretting that he hadn’t even bought some snacks to keep him company.

A new commercial began, but Dean was suddenly distracted by the sound of  _footsteps_. He whipped his head around, and skipped a breath when he was unexpectedly met by piercing blue eyes that were staring right at him. A guy who looked to be in his early thirties, just like Dean, was standing rather close to Dean’s seat. He was holding a large bucket of popcorn, timidly smiling down at Dean while he casually ran his free hand through his untidy dark hair.

“Hello… Since it’s just the two of us, would you mind if I sit with you?” The guy asked. “I come bearing gifts.” He added, holding up the popcorn.

Dean’s brain quickly did the math. Cute guy, plus popcorn, equals  _good_.

“Ehm sure, I don’t mind.” Dean muttered, cocking his head at the seat beside him as an invitation.

The guy smiled widely, baring his teeth. He fell down into the comfortable seat next to Dean, already offering Dean some popcorn as yet another advertisement flashed on the giant screen.

“Thanks.” Dean said, taking a handful and giving the guy his most charming grin. “I’m Dean, by the way. Might as well give you my name if I’m gonna eat your food.” He supplied.

The guy chuckled, a low, musical sound. “It’s nice to meet you, Dean. I’m Castiel.”

“Castiel.” Dean said the unfamiliar name out loud, testing how it sounded coming from his mouth.

Castiel nodded in confirmation. “Castiel Novak, here to watch this movie with my brother Gabriel, who sent me a text to cancel on me  _five minutes_  before it started. Like he  _always_  does.” He elaborated, his tone a tad bitter.

Dean sympathetically glanced at Castiel. “That sucks. My date bailed on me, so I guess we’re in the same boat.”

“Your  _date_  didn’t show up? That’s still slightly worse than being stood up by a family member.” Castiel acknowledged, brow furrowed.

Dean shrugged; for some reason he no longer cared that much about Bela not showing up. “Nah… I wasn’t that into her anyway, my brother Sammy sort of set me up with her and forced me to go out and  _live a little_.”

Surprisingly, Castiel’s eyes lit up at that, and there it was again, that soft laugh that Dean could only compare to something  _divine._

“Well, at least we can still enjoy the movie.” Castiel responded nonchalantly, nodding at the screen where the opening credits appeared.

“Yeah… At least there’s that.” Dean mumbled, absently taking another hand of popcorn before directing his attention to the screen.

The thirty minutes that followed were a true challenge. Because sure, Dean knew that he sometimes had a thing for the male species, and he had made peace with it years ago. But never before had he felt  _this_ blatantly attracted to a guy. He could feel Castiel’s arm brush against his own whenever one of them moved, making his skin tingle. He could smell the guy, and damn did he smell  _amazing_. As hard as Dean tried to focus on the movie, he caught himself having not the faintest clue as to what was happening on the screen. Instead he was thinking about  _Castiel’s eyes_ , not to mention his  _smile_.

This was crazy, this guy was a complete  _stranger_ to Dean. Then again, his date with Bela wouldn’t have been much different. Dean had only met the girl once, and all he knew about her was that she worked with Sam.

“Are you alright, Dean? You seem a bit anxious.” Castiel’s deep voice was a mere whisper in the dark.

Dean’s stomach turned when he felt slender fingers reassuringly covering his own on the armrest. He hadn’t realized that he’d been nervously tapping them, but he became aware now that Castiel forced them to stay still. When Dean found the courage to turn his head, his new blue-eyed friend shot him a look that was sincerely worried.

A strange but not unpleasant feeling came over Dean. The feeling as if he’d known Castiel for years. A feeling that clearly said; this is a good guy. Dean took a deep breath, then tentatively flipped his hand over so that he could intertwine his fingers with Castiel’s.

If Castiel had any objections, he didn’t show it. Even more, he gave Dean a warm smile, softly squeezing Dean’s hand.

“Sorry about that… I’m good now.” Dean promised in a small voice, his eyes going back to the screen, but his hand never letting go of Castiel’s.

“Good.” Castiel whispered back.

Somehow, it was easier for Dean to concentrate now. Castiel’s hand was a solid weight pressing down on Dean’s palm, grounding him. All was calm, and this time around Dean’s heart was fluttering due to excitement rather than fear.

Alas, all magical moments were bound to end eventually. The movie’s ending credits rolled by on the screen, and the lights were turned on, dragging Dean back into this thing called reality. He felt like he was suffocating all of the sudden, a heavy feeling in his chest at the possibility of never seeing Castiel again after tonight. A possibility that was very likely; they were strangers after all, nothing more.

Dean felt an undeniable sadness as he set free Castiel’s hand. He discreetly spared a look at the gorgeous guy with the bluest eyes to ever exist, feeling the blood rush to his face when he observed that Castiel was looking at him too.

“I-I’m… Sorry for…” Dean gestured at the armrest where their hands had been joined less than a minute ago.

“Don’t be.” Castiel said quietly, a reserved smile tugging at his lips. “It felt…  _nice_.”

“Yeah, it did…”

Both of them didn’t speak while nearly a minute passed. Castiel’s eyes were intense, as if he was trying to read Dean’s every thought. Not like he would ever be able to make sense of the chaos going on inside of Dean’s mind right now. There were  _too many_  thoughts… Thoughts about how he wanted to see Castiel again and get to know him better. About how he didn’t want their time to be over yet. It was almost as if Dean’s very soul was drawn to this one human, and he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“Would you be interested in getting a drink?” Castiel’s proposal ended their silent staring. “I hope you don’t find me rude, and I know we hardly know each other but-”

“Yes!” Dean exclaimed a little too loudly, not even letting Castiel finish. “I mean… I would like that.” He added in a more subdued tone, briefly lowering his head to hide his blush.

At that, Castiel smiled a winning smile. He got up from his seat, holding out his hand to Dean. Dean grinned, all too willing to take it. The second their hands reunited, Dean felt like he was whole again. He got up from his seat as well, so that they were on the same level.

“So, are we gonna call this  _a date,_ Cas?” Dean blurted out, the power of Castiel’s eyes sabotaging Dean’s brain-to-mouth filter.

“Only if you  _want_ it to be a date.” Castiel answered seriously, traces of uncertainty in both his voice and expression.

Dean’s mouth stretched into the biggest smile that he could manage, letting Cas know that oh yes,  _he_ _wanted._  Castiel looked thoroughly thrilled, and Dean knew that he’d given the correct answer.

Their hands were still linked together as they left the empty theater, and Dean was feeling giddy at the simple touch. In the back of his mind, he blessed Bela for bailing on him. It was thanks to her that Dean had accidentally gotten the best date  _ever._

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
